Devastating Truth
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: Princess Rima is sick of her life back at the castle, so one night she decides to run away. She suddenly appears in an unfamiliar town...where she meets a commoner who calls himself Senri. But there's more to him than he's telling.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Revised version of what I had written and posted earlier...blah. Just read it and enjoy :D**

The sky had grown dark yet it was still young with the lustrous crescent moon casting a faint pale light on the castle built by stones that were beginning to experience erosion and not far from the castle was a little garden enclosed by brick walls.

In the garden, where numerous kinds of plants grew, ranging from trees to bushes and to flowers, was a tea house area in which the Queen Aimi and her daughter, Rima, rested quietly, watching the stars glitter before their very dull and wary eyes. At least, it appeared that way.

But somewhere far away from this place, a dreaded war was raging between the Shiki and Touya royal family because of something valuable taken from Shiki family—a piece of jewelry that looked like a mere piece of accessory but inside held a magical power that remains unknown.

Both families have never been friendly with each other due to unknown reasons.

Out in the garden where Rima sat on the opposite side of her queen she placed her elbow onto the table with her head resting on her hand, she blankly looked ahead at the blooming flowers and knew from her father's absence that he wouldn't be back in another week or two.

She sighed, looking dully at her mother whose pale face had wrinkles on her brow, dark bags shaded under her eyelid, eyes that were blood-shot and restless, red-orange hair that grew disheveled over the days from lack of grooming, and her silky dress smothered with dirt because she has simply been harrowed since father hasn't sent any messenger to inform about he and his army and the state they're in. Queen Aimi was nearly as dead as a zombie.

"Looks like another week," Rima said.

Her mother said nothing but nodded her head slightly, trying to keep herself wide-awake. Rima waited for an answer then shrugged, whipping her head away from her and back to the door that led back to castle grounds. Not a sign of life or shadow seemed to be coming from that door.

"Yes, it seems that my lord won't be returning due to the situation we're in at the moment," Queen Aimi finally spoke up but her face remained in that same emotionless state that has been worn on for many days now.

Worried and curious, Rima flickered her attention over to her mother and asked a question that annoyed her mother.

"Why are we even fighting this?" Rima thought that it's ridiculous to fight but yet again what did she know? She had hardly left the castle grounds because of her parent's over protectiveness and insecurity of what may happen to her.

"Because, my dear, the Shiki family would like to claim their jewelry back which isn't even theirs to begin with," mother sighed and had probably explained it for the hundredth time.

"Right…," Rima responded as she twirled a few strands of orange hair which grew down past her shoulder and she was donning onto a blue dress made of fancy embroidery and the best fabric around town.

She wondered if everything was always about war. Why do people fight? All she knew was that war sucked and is bad because it separated her family and they haven't gathered together in such a long time—for about a year now and the disappearance of her sister, Ruka, a beautiful and petite lady whose figure and features could only be expressed with one word: perfection. She had light brown, wavy hair and faint color eyes. Her skin was extremely pale; she's almost as light as a ghost. Anyway, she's been missing since the start of war or it was around that time period…mother lamented giving her the permission to wander around outside of the castle because since then, a word hasn't been heard from her. Even though Aimi had tried sending search troops, they returned with no news of her. She was only able to think of two reasons for her disappearance: first, she might have been kidnapped or she just wanted to run away from kingdom life. That was the last that they saw of Ruka.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Somebody made crunching and scuffing noises on the ground and Rima and Queen Aimi both turned their heads to see a herald, a man is his mid-50s who is also growing wary of this disastrous and gruesome war. He came and subjected to the both of them then announced, "My lady, it appears that my lord has been severely injured right at the front border. The enemies are approaching." He delivered the message with much anxiety and urgency that mother gasped as a hand covered her mouth.

"How is his condition?" she asked in a concern voice.

"We're not sure yet…but it's likely that he'll survive," the herald stumbled upon his words as his eyebrows creased then informed her that there is yet more terrible news to come.

"Mother!" Rima slammed her hand onto the chair arm. "Why can't I go help father?"

Queen Aimi flickered her blood-shot eyes at Rima then looked at her threateningly and shouted, "Because you're a woman! Besides you don't know what's out there Rima! Do you want to end up like your sister, Ruka? I let her go for one day and she never came back. It's just too dangerous for you. I don't want you to see the ugly truth about the real world and war!"

"I don't care!" Rima shouted and covered her ears. "I want father back home! I want everyone to be at peace! Why? Why are we even fighting over a piece of jewelry that appears to wield nothing special? I don't understand." Drops of water welled out from her eyes and she used the back of her hand to wipe it off.

Mother sighed and then composed herself to explain once more to her puzzled daughter, "That piece of jewelry is said to have a mysterious power and we're trying to figure out what. They stole it from us for their own greedy and evil purposes."

"I see," Rima answered when she still didn't really get it but to satisfy her mother, she said she did.

Aimi went back into deep conversation with the herald as Rima sat there in retrospect and meditation.

She thought about the outside life and what it would be like. How was it different from kingdom life? Kingdom life isn't as pleasant as it sounds because the people basically dilly-daily their days and it's extremely boring since her parents have never permitted her to go anywhere and marriage arrangement has been delayed because of the awful war.

What's worse is that nobody knows when the war will end.

It's already been a long night for Rima, she yawned and stretched her arms. She decided that it was time to catch up with some sleep and dismissed herself from the garden, telling her mother good night.

Walking through the dark corridors with an incandescent candle in hand, she eventually came upon her bedroom where it was spacious but vacant of furniture—it only consisted of a luxury couch, a bed, and a mirror with a desk attached to it not to mention the crystal-clear chandelier suspending on the ceiling.

_"Because you're a woman! Besides you don't know what's out there Rima! Do you want to end up like your sister, Ruka? I let her go for one day and she never came back. It's just too dangerous for you. I don't want you to see the ugly truth about the real world and war!"_

"_That piece of jewelry is said to have a mysterious power and we're trying to figure out what. They stole it from us for their own greedy and evil purposes."_

She scoffed at what her mother had said to her as she settled down onto bed and gazed around the room. "Just because I'm a woman," she clenched her fist and grinded her teeth. "I'm so sick of this life. So sick of war…" She stood up and grabbed for her bag.

"What should I bring with me?" she asked herself and started stuffing in some ordinary clothes and a few royalty robes lest she might have to fight the winter or coldness out there. After getting the clothes organized into her bag, she changed herself into some commoner clothing, a white simple and fabric dress.

"Some clothes and my stuff rabbit should be enough. Maybe some food would be nice too," she said as she wedged her rabbit and tied the bundle together.

Quietly closing the door to her room, she padded to the kitchen which wasn't far from her room. She entered the dark kitchen where several of candles were lit and opened several of cabinets and drawers to obtain food and materials which she snuck into another bag.

After her trip at the kitchen, she continued roaming around the castle to see if she needed anything else. That was when she past by a room she has never seen before.

"Huh? This room was never here. Could they have built it?" she twisted the knob and surprisingly it wasn't locked.

The white door creaked open as she popped her head inside where a brilliant white light illuminated the room. In the room, there was only a wooden table and on the table laid the necklace made of a stone attached to a strand of string.

"What poor security here," Rima walked up to the table and seized the necklace, observing it by twirling it and putting it up close to her eye. She was right from the start; it was nothing more than a piece of rock attached to a string.

"Well, to protect my family and for their safety, I'm going to take it away with me," she grinned at her genius idea.

She safely pocketed in her dress and turned on her heels to exit the door where she started striding down the hallway to leave the castle.

She was walking and minding her own business until she heard footsteps behind her. The person spoke, "Princess, where are you going?"

She stopped in her tracks and stood with her back turned to her loyal servant, Takuma, a grown man with blonde hair where strands of hair were swept above his emerald green eyes. He had donned on a black suit and Rima's parents respected and admired him highly. His smile was always pleasant and his attitude was excellent.

Recovering from shock, Rima responded slowly and hesitantly, "Away."

Takuma arched an eyebrow at me, "Excuse me?"

She turned to face him and looked into his eyes with her soft ocean blue gaze, she smiled faintly. "You heard me. I'm going to run away from this place. I'm sick of it."

He frowned at her.

"I know what you're thinking but please understand. I can't live in this castle forever. It's already been eighteen years and I still don't know what is outside of these castle walls. Pity me Takuma. I need to see the world for myself," Rima lowered her eyes to the ground and spun on her heel to start walking away from him.

He grasped onto her wrist and whispered, "You can't leave! Your mother will be wondering where you are and--,"

She smiled lightly at him and said, "My choice has already been made. There is no turning back now. Just promise me something Takuma."

"Anything, my lady," he released my wrist and bowed down to me.

"Don't tell anyone that you know that I'm running away," she pleaded and straightened him up.

"Yes, I will do that Princess," he placed his hand over his heart.

"Don't call me that. Just call me Rima. Geez, we've known each other since like forever," she teased then said, "Good-bye Takuma. You were a wonderful servant."

She choked on the last words of her sentence as tears started welling up in her eyes. It was just sad for her to leave everyone like that. However, it wasn't a choice. She had to see the real world and the ugliness in it. She just had to…and quickly picked up her legs to run for it.

She trusted Takuma. He was almost like a brother to her—he's been there all the time for her ever since she was young.

The wind blew gently outside, as she walked across the field of grasses which wavered with the wind. She took one last glance at the castle and said quietly, "Farewell mother, I'm running away from this dreaded place to go find a place where it's peaceful. And father, I'm going to come find you."

Her eyes couldn't help but shed the endless tears that rolled down one by one across her soft face and dripped down onto the stone necklace in her pocket.

Shortly after, a faint light shone in her pocket. She sniffled and wiped her tears then fixed her attention to the glowing object in her pocket which she took out and as each second ticked by the light grew more brilliant and suddenly everything flashed a blinding white light.

"What's going on?" she asked in confusion and she got her answer when she landed on top of a stout man who was carrying two baskets of eggs which dropped and cracked once they impacted the ground.

Her eyes widen at the unfamiliar environment that she was in. There were people working and selling goods and food at stalls. She also saw smog coming out from some of the houses and not far she heard some hammers clanking against pieces of metal. What an interesting and fascinating place to be at, she thought as excitement overwhelmed her.

But that excitement died out when the man whom she is sitting on said in a gruff manner, "Hey kiddo. What were you trying to do? Rob my eggs?"

She was startled at the sound of the voice.

"Rob your eggs, sir? Certainly not," she quickly removed her weight from him and started walking away.

"Hey brat!" he grabbed her wrist, "don't think that you can run away without paying."

He said that with a frightening glare which made her body shake nervously as she stuttered, "I-I-I didn't mean it sir…and I'm terribly sorry but I don't have any money on me. Would you like this dress I have in my bag as a replacement?" she searched through her bag and showed him a green tea color dress.

He snatched it roughly from my hand and began scrutinizing the texture and quality of the dress.

"This is trash!" he spat at her face and threw the dress aside, on to the dirty ground.

Her blood boiled. How dare he say that that dress is a piece of crap.

"Excuse me? That dress is crap?" she pointed at it and eyed him fiercely.

"I will tell you who is crap. You are! You ungrateful creature," she smacked him.

He took the blow and she left a red mark on his pale skin. He placed a hand over his stinging cheek and growled, "You did not just slap me…you worthless thing."

She suddenly grew scared of him for he held up one hand high in the air, ready to strike for her head. She cringed and back as far as she could from him, hoping to shield herself from the muscular arm that was going to hit her hard.

But then somebody with a soothing voice spoke up and said, "Takeo, stop."

She looked up to see a chest-nut hair boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I may be adding some changes here and there...anyway, review xD and I got your message Girl Wonder 2005 :D**

"Why should I? This evil witch here tried robbing me!" His grip tightened around her wrist that she felt like he was digging sharp claws into her skin. She whimpered in pain as her face expressed grimace.

The man who had donned on a black sleeveless shirt and brown pants looked at him with dull blue eyes as he said, "I'll pay and make up for your loss then." He handed him some amount of gold and then Takeo loosen his grip on her, pushing her asides where she lost her footing was falling forth to the ground like a worthless piece of junk. When she was about to hit ground, that kind man caught her.

He smiled faintly and asked her, "Are you all right?" She stared into those beautiful eyes of his, observed the fetching features on his face. He had small pink lips, flawless and shiny pale skin; the perfect face. He was almost like a knight in shining armor to her although he was dressed like a commoner. Startled and embarrassed, she blushed lightly and gasped, removing herself from his arm and shamefully looked down with both her hands twiddling one another.

"T-thank you…I'm well," she stuttered then started packing her belongings to go.

He approached to her and laid a hand on her shoulder which she shuddered at the touch, turning her head to see the beautiful face of his yet again.

He looked at her curiously and gently, asking her, "Where are you from? I've never seen you before."

She shot a nervous glance at his peaceful face then looked down to the ground. She didn't know what to say. She obviously didn't want to give away that she was from a royal family.

"I'm just a wanderer," she finally said although quietly.

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't I show you around town?" he gestured at the busy streets where horses were galloping and people were busily carrying and running around even though it was still dark. He reached over one hand to grab her wrist and started pulling her with him.

Could she trust him? She was afraid…of where and what may befall her.

Noticing that she was somewhat resisting, he said soothingly, "Come on, don't be afraid." He tugged at her once again and she unwillingly trailed after him, her feet scuffed and walked unsteadily.

"Wait," she came to a stop and kept her gaze fixated to the dirty and worn-out ground where many cracks trailed along the surface.

He swiveled on his heel and gave her a curious expression, confused about what she wanted.

"Why are you being so kind to me? I mean, I don't even know you," she blurted out bluntly and boldly.

He broke into a smile and lifted her chin up so that their eyes met.

His touch was so electrifying that she felt stunned the instant their skin touched; she just felt immobilized by his tender touch.

"Because a beautiful woman like you should be treated with respect. I think of you as somebody important. And by the way, my name is Senri," he smiled kindly.

She looked into his eyes in awe and amazement…she didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth. Shy shyly tore her gaze off his face and said quietly, "I see. Well, my name is Rima. Please to meet you." She smiled faintly.

His face brighten and his smile grew into a grin as he replied, "It's an honor to meet you too. Now then, shall we proceed?" he slid his hands into hers and gestured his freehand to the busy and endless streets of people.

She nodded firmly and soon she got herself familiarized with the town.

General stores and factories as well as small businesses were all over the place. People, Rima learned, actually had to leave their houses to buy things and get jobs to afford food and housing. It was completely different from kingdom life where she ordered people around and so forth. She supposed that she could learn to adjust to this kind of lifestyle.

After roaming around for a while, they returned back to Senri's place.

His place wasn't far off from town, just a mile or two but it was quite a walk for Rima who was so accustomed to getting rides. Her legs grew tired and were burning in agony as they continued to walk down a dirt pathway.

Senri noticed that she was lagging behind and slowed down to wait for her to catch up.

"Tired, are we?" he teased, flashing white teeth at her.

She panted and said in between her breaths, "Yes…I'm quite tired. I'm not used to walking this much. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

He smirked and then said, "Wait, till we get to cross a stone step river."

"A what?" she asked as she creased her brow.

"Nothing," he smiled at himself. "Come on, let's keep walking," he grabbed her arm and she followed obediently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rima?" Queen Aimi knocked the bedroom door and was responded with silence. The hallways were dimly lit by incandescent candles sitting on holes in the wall which give a slightly frightening atmosphere especially when a shadow loomed over from behind.

Growing impatient, Aimi turned the doorknob and pushed the door.

Nobody was there.

She looked around the room several of times to ensure that Rima wasn't there—poked her head out the room and on the bed.

Still unable to get a trace of her, she hastily left the room, gripping onto her dress as she rushed through hallways informing some of her servants to search for Rima.

"Yes ma'm," they uttered obediently and bowed slightly before her as they began to split and scatter throughout the castle.

"Where is Takuma?" Queen Aimi was standing in the middle of diverged pathway where one pathway led to the dining hall and the other to countless rooms on this floor. She turned her head back and forth; eyes quickly flickered from left to right, hoping that the young servant of Rima would miraculously show up.

She pondered about where Rima would be at this time of the day, considering that it was past midnight, she couldn't have gone anywhere else unless she had decided to wander around the castle on this unnerving night.

Then she suddenly heard a sound of marching footsteps, echoing from her left where she averted her attention only to spot a few men she had sent come up to her and inform her about everyone's awareness of searching for Rima.

"Very well then…," she trailed off and then a question struck her, "oh, did you fellows happen to see Takuma while passing by?"

"He appears to be in the parlor, reading and lounging on a comfortable seat," one of the men informed her as he rubbed his scrubby chin.

"I see," she nodded and gazed blankly ahead then she thanked them, hurrying off to the fancy parlor where a beautiful carpet laid on the hardwood floor and a crystal chandelier suspended on the ceiling as well as a welcoming firewood at the corner of the room. It was homey with the comfortable seats and dim lighting in there not to mention the shelves filled with books.

She cleared her throat which caught Takuma by surprise.

"Takuma, do you have the slightest clue where Rima may be?" she asked, entering the room and settling herself down next to him.

He closed his book and then fixed his attention to Queen Aimi who had an expression of agitation and slight impatience.

He frowned and his eyes grew sad then he said quietly, "I'm afraid I don't."

Queen Aimi sighed and said, "Well…I suppose you can't always be with her, but…"

Takuma jumped in and asked, looking at her with concern, "Was there something that you needed to tell her?"

Aimi's eyes fell to the floor as she reached out for Takuma's hand, holding it tightly as she said with such lament, "Yes, there is and sadly it's something she may feel reluctant to do but we're in a desperate situation."

"What can be so bad?" he arched a curious eyebrow.

"Her hand in marriage with the prince of Hanabusa."

***Hands up* I know, it wasn't the greatest but I tried :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews: Girl Wonder 2005 (Thanks for trying to better my work. I really appreciate it and I'm working on it :D), shikixrimaxforeva, Pinkakafaltizan, Asereth, xXvampiredumgum13Xx, mungetsu, skittystarikova. One more thing, I can't believe you guys don't like Aidou...lmao, it made me laugh about the pairing between Rima and Aidou. I guess I never noticed that they weren't close...but anyway....enjoy the chapter and review :D Whether it's a criticism or comment, I'm happy. :)**

The words lingered in the air and Takuma's brain turned into mush. He couldn't think straight for a second as he blinked on ahead with glassy eyes, he said, "Excuse me?"

Aimi sighed and narrowed her ruby eyes to the fine colored carpet, choking among her words, "It was the last resort." She muffled a cry by covering her mouth. "After my discussion with the herald, it became obvious that we were definitely not in the position to become victorious but to end in futility, and I don't even want to think about what will happen then if they do triumph. They may end up in supremacy and that's when the world truly ends for us."

"I see…so you weren't doing this out of selfishness, right?" he asked softly and suggestively, trying to understand her.

She frowned at him then said, "The Hanabusa may be able to aid our men as well as my lord."

"Hmmm…" Takuma hummed as his thoughts scrambled in his mind. How was he supposed to tell her that Rima has run away for good? She was gone. And the castle and Touya family was in danger. He didn't know what to make of it yet he clearly didn't want to blurt out the truth because he promised Rima as a loyal and humble servant to not give a word out about her.

As they sat in silence, both of them in their own deep thoughts, somebody poked their head into the parlor and was suddenly surprised to see the Queen and Takuma.

"My Queen Aimi," the loyal man subjected to her, "We have searched the castle and it appears that there isn't a trace of Rima to be found anywhere."

Aimi's face turned stiff and serious as the words were registered into her brain. She clutched onto her dress and wrinkled them in a harsh manner as she gritted through her teeth, "Rima? Gone? How is that possible?" Her chest heaved forcefully up and down.

Takuma cringed at the sight of his majesty growing infuriated. She seemed to have become another person especially once the notice of her missing daughter entered her mind.

"Stupid girl!" She yelled with ire and slammed her fist onto the couch arm rest. "How dare she disobey me? We must find her at once! Wherever she may be…at all cost, we _must._" She quickly got up and charged out of the parlor, ordering and recruiting as many men as she could to find her daughter, Rima. She was indeed determined to find her daughter, not matter what. She wasn't going to let Rima go like the way she had with Ruka. No, this daughter was going to be obsequious to every command she gives otherwise, she's in for trouble.

"Rima, you aren't getting away that easily. I will search the entire world if I have to…but I'm quite confident that you're not far from this place. I mean, really, you're just a naïve girl who is probably roaming around the field of grass…lost and not able to find your way out of this dreaded castle…" Queen Aimi smiled darkly and continued to walk briskly down the hallway back to the meeting room where she'll be holding further planning and discussions with her important people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being night, she was dead drop tired that she lazily plopped onto bed where Senri had insisted she should sleep on considering that he should act like a gentlemen and sleep on the floor. She felt guilty that such a kind man was treating her with all due respect and she had nothing to repay him with; she felt indebt to him and didn't know what to offer him. She just lay in bed, brooding about recent events and what the future beholds.

So, she came upon a mysterious town where people thrived differently comparative to kingdom life. She met a generous commoner named Senri and has yet more to prospect tomorrow and upcoming days.

Rima sighed and turned onto her side, staring into the darkness of the city through the glass window; she thought about her sister and wondered where she was probably at this moment. Is she safe? What if the Shiki family had really taken her? Knowing Ruka, she was an intelligent, young woman that she could probably take care of herself, Rima reminded herself. As for her mother and everyone back in the castle, she wished that she didn't have those memories in her mind anymore; she wanted them to be gone and free of worries like everyone else in town. That was what an ideal life to her was like: to live happily with others not to be trapped in castle walls where you're an enemy and forced to do certain things. She wanted to be free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of heavy footsteps and scraping awaken her from the beautiful sleep she had been in, but she knew that she'd have to get up eventually.

She yawned and held her hands up to her eyes for the sunlight was creeping in through the glass window. It was going to be another day and another adventure for her.

"Good morning Rima, I see that you're awake," Senri said happily as he was flipping through some books from the shelf across from the bedside.

She gave a small smile and said, "Your footsteps actually woke me up and the sunlight was somewhat irritating my eyes but it doesn't matter; I would have to eventually get out of bed."

Senri frowned faintly and looked a bit sorry that he had awaken her from her sleep then his expression brighten when something seemed to have come to mind.

"Go get changed, we're going to get to work at my place today," he told her.

Rima drew her eyebrows inward and questioned him, "You have your own shop?" She just couldn't believe that he had his business since he looked like a commoner and the way the house was laid out seemed like he was one.

He smiled and told her that he has had a shop for a while now and business wasn't particularly bad.

She was delighted to hear that and smiled joyfully, quickly getting out of bed and changing into her outdoor clothes in another room.

Many thoughts raced through her mind simultaneously as she was changing. What kind of business did Senri own? What was she going to be doing? What an exciting day this is going to be!

Lacing her dress and stroking her silky, orange hair with her fingers and a comb, she was nearly ready for her first official day of work at town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They approached a shop at the outskirts of town and outside the shop; there was a sign that read: Weaponry and Armor.

So, he owned an equipment shop, Rima observed and took a step inside the store which had wooden walls with swords, corselet, helmets, and other equipments hanging on the wall. There was also a counter in the corner of the place and a door to go outside where Senri smiths and does his production.

After taking a look around, Senri broached up his job for her.

"Okay, so I've always needed someone to handle the counter and money," he gestured at the wooden counter where there was a scale and other items.

Rima nodded but didn't exactly know how to deal with money, so she asked, "Is it possible that you can spare a few moments to teach me how to work with the money?"

His face went through a violent change from shocked to understanding; he knew and then smiled lightly and said kindly, "I'd be more than happy to."

They both stepped behind the counter and Senri started telling her what certain coins were worth.

"This is worth a fifty and that is a ten," he pointed out some silver coins scattered onto the table which were different in size.

She studied him carefully as he was teaching her, his face had seemed so peaceful and soft, especially his eyes that sent her to heaven that she just wanted to say something on the spot but didn't know what…it was this strange feeling she had towards him yet it remained unknown, so she shook the thought off and riveted back to the coins.

"…you got it now?" Senri looked at her directly with a friendly smile that made her heart lurch forward.

She gave assent by smiling back at him and said positively, "I think I can handle this."

"That's great," he grinned from ear to ear, he started shuffling to the door behind the counter and informed her, "I'll be outside then and if you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask." And at that he opened the door, revealing a radiant light and lighting the dim shop.

Luckily, Rima was a rather apt learner and was able to grasp the profit of each coin within minutes.

She waited patiently for customers to come by as the day had just started and not long after the shop had opened, groups of soldiers stopped by the shop to order and pick up their weapons.

"Yes, it's that sheen sword up there," a man pointed at the wall and Rima climbed onto a stool to retrieve it for him.

"Here you go sir," she smiled and handed him the heavy sword covered in its scabbard.

"Thank you very much ma'am," he said politely then added knowingly, rubbing his scruff chin, "say, did Senri boy there just hire a fine lady like you? I've never seen you. It's always just been him at this shop."

"Why yes, he did," Rima told the kind man.

He smiled faintly and chuckled, saying, "Well, I must say his choices aren't bad. You'd be a suitable wife for him, eh?"

The words he enunciated made her blushed furiously, and she lowered her head down, fiddling with her fingers, saying hastily, "Sir! I'm only working for him!"

He laughed heartily and then said, "Hey, you never know what is bound to happen. Anyway, enough chit-chatting, I got to go back." He waved and hurried off with his troop.

Rima blinked blankly and then turned her head to the doorway, watching Senri strike the metal against the anvil in broad daylight. It did seem like a grueling job but he's made quite a living out of this.

She wondered what that man meant when he mentioned her being Senri's wife. It can't possibly happen since she belongs to royalty and he's just a commoner; once war is over, her people probably would find her by then and that would mean returning to kingdom life, but at least father would be around.

A bunch of footsteps clicked onto the wooden floor and Rima whirled her attention to yet another group of men, but much bigger, with a young man with ruffles and curls of blonde hair disheveled all over his head, he had ceruleans eyes, broad shoulders, leading and he smirked amusingly. "Well, what a fine, young lady we have here," he reached over for Rima's tender hand and brushed his lips gently against the back of her hand.

She gasped and was stunned by what to do, but her intuition told her to pull back quickly which she did and she scolded, "Whoever you are, you have no right to even treat me like that. Where are your manners?" She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, tapping her feet against the floor.

"A daring lady, I must say you are. Impressive," he grinned and took a look around the shop. "Especially towards a royal man himself," he uttered as his eyes glinted mischievously.

He continued on, "Mind you, I'd like to take some equipment with me before I go take care of some matters."

She sighed in exasperation and folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him and asked him peevishly, "What would you like?"

It was difficult for her to keep her cool for he acted too conceited about his status and thought that being up high in the structure meant that he should be respected by all means.

He took a note of this and said calmly with his hands held up beside him, "Just the customized sword I had ordered as well as a shield and dagger." He cocked his head to the weapons beside him and broke into a devilishly grin.

Her eyes darted to the weaponry beside him and she figured that he could retrieve that himself whereas that specially made sword, she had to go ask Senri about that.

"Well, help yourself with those and as for the sword, I'll go fetch Senri."

She swiveled on her heel but the man snatched her wrist, whirling her around, and pulling her close to his face as his breath gently tickled her skin, he said lasciviously next to her ear, "I would like for you to pick up my items, after all, you're supposed to serve those above you."

Rima grew infuriated and perturbed with his conceited act that she yanked her arm out of his grip and yelled menacingly, "Just who do you think you are? Pleasing yourself in whatever way!"

He shrunk back slightly, pretending to look afraid and then crossed his arms, smiling proudly; he introduced himself, "The Prince of Hanabusa royal family."

His introduction alarmed her greatly as she took a step back; she was too overwhelmed that a prince would even behave this way.

A smirk played on his lips and he began to walk over to her in an accosting manner but stopped once Senri had entered the shop, looking confused and shocked simultaneously.

Rima bumped into something and cocked her head up to see Senri and his eyes fixated onto Hanabusa's face, looking at him almost apologetically.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, loosening Rima a bit, and dipped his head down, telling Hanabusa, "My sincere apologies, Prince Aidou, Rima is new at this. Please forgive her."

"It's not a problem, really. She's rather appealing to me," he flashed a dark smile then asked, "Senri, is my sword ready yet?"

Senri nodded and bent down behind the counter to retrieve a black sword with a golden hilt. It shone a blinding light against the radiant sunlight coming from outside.

He handed it to him and Aidou scrutinized it from top to bottom and gave it a good whirl, examining the texture and quality, and feeling the keen edge of the sword. He looked satisfied as he gave a grunt of approval.

"Perfect! Just the way I wanted. You are truly an adept blacksmith, Senri." He placed the sword into its sheath and left a great amount of coins onto the table then took his own necessity on his way out.

Just before he reached the front door, where his carriage and other men were waiting, he turned his head slightly, eyeing directly at Rima, he said expectantly, "I'll be back for you after I go tend some business." Then he exited the shop and mounted on his carriage and went off with his guards. The sound of gallops clad on until they seemed to be a mile off.

"How despicable," she muttered sulkily, clutched a fist, and grinded her teeth together. How much does that man want out of her anyway? She already hated him for his haughty behavior even though she just found out that he's the prince of Hanabusa, she thought that he should have been more refined.

Senri wrinkled his brow, a small frown placed itself on his lips, and he said softly, "Yes, he's always like that with women. I mean he's charming and attractive to every lady out there but he's also a womanizer as people have said. And I believe his next target is you."

He lowered his head as he reached over to grab both of Rima's hands which he held loosely, rubbing them gently with his the calluses of his rough fingers, he said apologetically, "I'm sorry that I've put you into this situation…I should have known better."

She froze at his touch and her gaze fell down onto their hands as she said reassuringly, slowly removing her hands from his soft hold, "Don't worry about it. I'll find a way out of his nasty grasp."

"No," he said firmly, raising her chin up to meet his eyes, "do you have any idea who we're talking about here? We're talking about the Hanabusa family and they are the most powerful families out there in the royal branch. He always, needless to say, gets what he desires most and is compelled to do so especially the challenge you have apparently seemed to put up with him."

Absorbing this into her brain, she still relentlessly believed that there was a way out of this…her instinct had told her. She just hoped that mother would never arrange a marriage with this kind of man. She hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: **I know it's a late update and I apologize. I'd like to thank my reveiwers for reviewing and I especially appreciate the comments and criticism you're giving me Girl Wonder 2005. You have no idea how it much it means to me. I don't know how well this chapter flows but hopefully you guys can bare with me. I'm sorry if it's horribly off. And for the town name, it's totally random. I just made it up. :)**

(Last night's meeting)

"_Okay, as of now, we have many problems to deal with," one adviser shuffled his stack of papers together, pushed his glasses up, and eyed knowingly at Queen Aimi who was sitting on the throne, growing frustrated by the second of unpleasant circumstances they were in; her grip on the chair was tight, eyes were burning a frightening color of red, and her eyebrows were drawn inward._

_They were in the meeting room where a long wooden table was stretched across the room with wooden chairs on every side of the table except for the throne belonging to the Queen. The wall was whitewashed a fine, creamy color along with small designs of artwork suspending on it. Above their heads was a crystal clear chandelier that illuminated the room brightly enough that it seemed as if it were day time, but the windows showed that it was pitch black outside; nighttime._

_Aimi's mind was overwhelmed with the distressing situation they were facing—her missing daughter, weak army, lack of supplies for war, the Shiki army approaching to their territory, and many other minor things ran through her mind. She simply couldn't stop worrying. _

_"…it seems as if the Shiki are planning to cross our borderline as soon as they restock their supplies in the town of Yazuki and according to the map," one man studied it carefully, sliding his figure across the huge map laid out in front of him which showed the distance between the two kingdoms and the country itself, "it's approximately quite a journey to get here, so it will buy us some time."_

_A sigh of relief exhaled out from Aimi's mouth, she was thankful that they were left with a few days or so; but she didn't have her hopes up too high for there was too much to face in the near future._

_"In the meantime, we'll be scouting out for Rima," Aimi pointed out, stressing its great importance to the advisors since she will be the one saving them from destruction and devastation. _

_"Why yes," a man remarked and shook his head; suddenly, Aimi's right hand man, Kenji appeared in the room, informing her urgently as he was trying to catch his breath, "Queen Aimi!" he subjected to her and then stood up, "I'm…afraid there's yet more terrible news in store for you." His brown eyebrows furrowed and his golden-yellow eyes met her red ones, then he said firmly, "The necklace appears to be missing."_

_"What?" she asked loudly, rising up from her seat as she slammed her hands down onto the table, growing infuriated as she snarled her teeth, her crimson eyes glowed fiercely._

_"Yes, it's gone…" Kenji narrowed his eyes onto the floor, folding his arms, leaning against the wall; he said suggestively, "Isn't it just a coincidence? Both your daughter and the necklace go missing…you don't think…" he looked up to her._

_Something clicked in her mind and she knew what Kenji meant. She looked at him curiously and smirked, approving his suggestion, she said, "Actually, I see where you're coming from…it's rather deductive." The words lingered in the air then she suddenly shouted to the ceiling, "argh! The necklace in the possession of a foolish girl! God, can it get any worst?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's dusk, the sky is growing red orange, the sun shined a golden-yellow as it was sinking down behind the horizon, and the clouds were turning dark purple as the source of light was slowly disappearing.

Rima sighed and leaned her elbows against the counter top while Senri shuffled around in the shop, putting away stuff, and arranging weapons to its proper place.

The day has been a long one, but it was better than back home where she sat mindlessly on her chair in the garden, dawdling her day away with tea chats and boring gossips.

She eyed the shop and watched Senri put the last of the swords he's made today onto the shelf. He dusted his hands and removed his black apron, hooking it to the nail on the wall, and turned on his heel, facing her, smiling happily, "Well, you did great today."

She couldn't help but smile back, straightening herself up, she said enthusiastically, "It was a pleasure to help out the citizens."

Senri dug into his pants pocket, jingling something as his hand revealed some coins which he laid in front of her.

The coins clattered and spun on the table; Rima looked at him with puzzlement as he gestured at the coins, saying, "Your payment for working at the shop today."

She frowned slightly and continued staring at the coins, sliding them around the counter top until she managed to tell him, "I can't take this. I mean you've done so much for me already."

"Don't worry about it, you deserve it," he swept the coins onto his palm and then reached over for her hand, placing the coins firmly in hers.

She shook her head, trying to give back the coins, and said adamantly, "This is the least I can do."

"No," he said firmly and closed her palm tightly so that she'd accept it, "I want you to keep your earnings besides, you can go buy yourself something." He checked the clock suspended on the wall and added, "In fact, why don't you go shop around town now? I just remembered that the furnace needs some fixing, so you can go on without me. I will see you later." He waved to her as Rima exited through the front door, smiling at herself for her first official payment.

Along the dusty dirt pathway, she reminisced about her day at work. The generous man who stepped into the shop made her day despite the customer after him, the Prince of Hanabusa. Other than him, the day went by quite well. Everyone smiled and thanked her kindly. A wonderful place to be out here, she thought, but was still stumbling upon what the kind man meant back in the shop. _"Well, I must say his choices aren't bad. You'd be a suitable wife for him, eh?"_

There was no way that she thought she'd be fit for his wife. Senri seemed like a type of person who'd want to live the rest of his life alone besides; there were many beautiful women out there that he can choose from. Out of all women, why choose her? Even though, he treats her with great respect, but Rima still had her doubts about marriage with Senri—they belonged to different classes.

She gazed up at the sky, able to perceive that it was night time and that the town was still busy with people selling their goods, trying to attract customers by offering bargains.

The town of Yazuki had dim lighting but it was decent enough to see. She scanned around the shops in hopes of finding a jewelry shop. She felt like she needed to wear something around her neck as she lightly patted her dress pocket, checking to see if the mysterious necklace was still there; it was.

When she spotted a lady selling elegant jewelry that had unique gems and crystals on them, she immediately walked up to her stall and eyed at every one of the necklace displayed on the table.

They all shimmered and had a beautiful, yet simple design on them…she couldn't decide which to choose as her eyes darted from one to another.

"Having trouble?" the old lady asked gently.

Rima looked up and said smilingly, "Yeah, it's difficult to choose. They're all so pretty." Her eyes glowed eagerly.

The old lady chuckled, trying to pick out something with her eyes then gestured to gold angel wing necklace, proposing, "How about this one? It has a nice luster."

Rima studied it and nodded in agreement; the wing looked elegant and did have a fine luster. Just by taking a glimpse of it, she immediately fell in love with the accessory and didn't understand why she hadn't noticed it before then confirmed with the lady that she wanted the necklace.

She smiled kindly and said, "I knew you'd buy it. I would have done so myself. It's really unique." She accepted the coins and Rima took the necklace, carefully putting it on around her neck.

"It looks lovely on you dear," the lady complimented and then thanked her for business as Rima decided to scurry on along home where Senri was probably already asleep.

On her way home, in the lonely and dark pathway, where she spotted the familiar river, she heard some rustling in the bushes.

First she turned her head, peering into the darkness but saw nothing and figured that it was probably raccoons or squirrels running around.

_It's nothing, _she shrugged her shoulders and continued moving along as the rustling followed after her, but she ignored it, thinking that the squirrels or whatever was hiding in the bushes liked trailing behind her.

She approached the river and sighed, daunted of the stones she has to cross on her own.

Then a mysterious voice said, "Hey young lady, you look like you need some help."

Her heart stopped, she froze at the spot, and turned her head slowly to see a bulky man, having the appearance of a middle aged person, loomed out from the darkness. He had a playful smile on his lips and his eyes were focused attentively on her as if hungry for something, but Rima didn't know what as she nervously took a glance at him then quickly acted, stepping on the first stone.

She reminded herself not to look down onto the streaming river as the man said soothingly, not afar, "Take it easy, I don't intend any harm."

His voice sounded friendly and she stopped on the second stone, whirling her head and looking curiously at him as he closed the distance between them.

"That's right," he said softly and jumped onto the stone, "you can trust me."

She waited for him to cross to her stone and when he did, he said, "I'll get to the next one first and then take my hand, all right?"

Rima nodded obediently and watched him tread easily to the next stone; he extended a muscular arm out at her and she gripped onto it as he pulled her to the stone, he laughed lowly.

She gazed up to see his face and saw nothing but a large grin and beastly eyes as he suddenly pushed her roughly into the water, making her leave a big splash behind as her clothes instantly got drenched at the contact of water.

She yelped.

To her surprise, the river wasn't deep, in fact it was merely a feet, but still considered dangerous for who knows what may lie in the river; it felt like ice and ripples of goose bumps formed as she sat up and tried scrambling out of the water, confused and perplexed by what the man just did.

But something held her down, she looked up to see who and saw that same man, only that he was in the water with her; the water barely touched his ankles, and he held a dagger in his hand, pointing it threateningly at her neck—she glanced at it hesitantly and leaned back. He bent closely to her as a hand eagerly crawled around her back, undoing the lace with a pull, he uttered with a deadly voice, "One move, you're dead."

Rima whimpered. Why was the man behaving so cruelly? She cringed as she felt her bare back exposed to the cold night. Shivering, she wept quietly as disgusting fingers slid along her shoulders, and that's when she couldn't stand him anymore. She quickly whipped up a hand, splashing water at him in which he cried and moved a hand carelessly, slitting her on the chest, causing her to scream in agony into the still night.

"Shut up!" he yelled forcefully and pushed her back into the water, pouncing onto her like a beast and taking advantage of her as her head plunged in the water, edging to unconsciousness as she stayed there, but a familiar voice shouted above the water. She tried to pry her eyes open, only to see blurry objects on top and soon enough, she past out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes snapped open at the touch of someone's hand and she jolted up in bed, gasping and hugging herself as the hand shrunk away.

She felt soft skin that belonged to her and looked down to see a long cut in the middle of her chest; automatically, tears fell from her eyes. She had been abused and it wasn't a dream—her thoughts rewind back to what happened earlier. All of those threatening movements--the dagger, his scary voice, the sickening face that had eyes filled with lust, his nasty hand crawling every inch of her back and shoulder; the terrifying moment of her life. She had never known men would act like that and momentarily, she felt like she couldn't trust one anymore.

"Rima…" Senri's gentle voice said, reaching over to her, but she flinched, wary of every man's evil intentions and their voracious hunger.

"Don't come near me," she said coldly and avoided his gaze, drawing close to the wall, and pulled up the blanket to cover herself even though only her incision was exposed to Senri.

He looked over at her with sad eyes and frowned, "But I need to fix up your wound before it festers."

"I don't care about that," she sobbed and buried her head into the blanket. "I've been abused and taken advantage of! Men…I figured that you can never trust them," she cried.

"If I had only listened…that the real world has evil lurking at its corners. I would have stayed home, back at the kingdom, where I'd feel safe all time nonetheless suffer the countless days of boredom. But I'd rather be exposed to that than to this horrific experience."

He kept silent and allowed her to continue mumbling to herself.

"If it weren't for that vile man, I would have thought life out here would be peaceful and wonderful to thrive and reside in. It's perfectly fine and people are in harmony…I've been yearning to be in that position for a while. Stupid war; stupid everything! Ugh!" she shouted angrily and punched the wall.

Senri quietly got up and started to leave, giving her some space, but she stopped him. "Senri…can you stay?" her anger subsided and her normal voice returned.

He averted his attention to her and said, "All right, but just for awhile. I have to soak your dress before the room is smothered with the foul smell from…" He sat down on her bed and watched her closely.

She removed her head from the covers and looked at him apologetically, telling him, "I'm sorry for my behavior at first. It's just…too sudden for me."

He nodded and said sympathetically, "It's understandable."

"And what I said about men, I think I can trust a few of them out there," she smiled faintly, "I mean I just came to realize that you're a gentleman."

He smiled approvingly and asked politely, "Do you still want to clean up that cut of yours?"

"I think it will be fine, but thank you," she said and yawned. She hadn't realized that she felt so tired and that it was late night, so she shuffled around in bed and fell back, falling fast asleep.

Senri sighed and stood up, grabbing her dress, and soaking it into the bucket, but he checked the pockets to see if there was anything and surprisingly, he felt a lump and removed the object only to find the stone necklace in his possession. His eyes widen in shock and doubt as he briskly went over to the window where the moonlight was shining and held it up against the light and surely enough, in his hands was the stone necklace he had been seeking since war started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out late in the tranquil night, the knights were aligned along the pathway of the cobblestone where it led to a black gate; they were expecting for the arrival of Hanabusa for his timing is unpredictable.

Aimi isolated herself from everyone else and was thinking about all sorts of things as she glazed out the window where the front of the castle was with its grassy field ahead.

Everything was a hassle and a mess for her; she had to get her daughter before things go wrong.

What was possibly worse was that she had the necklace with her and the Shiki army might find her before her troops can even do so, she was worried about what Shiki would do to Rima. Would she have to sacrifice her life? What will she have to give up?

"Queen Aimi," Takuma poked his head into her room—he always knew where his majesty would be, and informed her, "The Hanabusa seemed to have arrived."

Aimi didn't turn her focus onto him, but told him firmly, "Greet him at the castle gates. I'll be there in a second."

At the order, Takuma bowed and left immediately.

She got up and walked over to the mirror, furnishing herself one last time—straightening her dress and running a hand through her silky hair. She sighed, already pressured about what to do. What was she going to tell the prince? Her daughter isn't available, but once she returns, she will receive maximum punishment and Aimi will keep an eye on her.

She let the thought slip from mind then pranced down the hallways, exiting the castle interior, and walking down the cobblestone pathway where the Prince of Hanabusa was steadily getting off his carriage.

Takuma welcomed him at the gate as Aimi rushed up to him and greeted him, "Prince Hanabusa, welcome to the Touya castle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in peace."

Hanabusa straightened himself and smiled beautifully, grinning from ear to ear, he said humbly as he bowed down slightly, "Queen Aimi, it's nice to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I didn't know what to do. D:. I planned over and over yet nothing seemed to work out D:. Forgive me. But I'm thankful for all the reviews I received :D. Now I present you chapter five. Sorry, if there are any mistakes...and what not. Remember, I accept constructive criticism. Thanks again!**

Rima awoke with a startle from a nightmare, and her heart settled when her eyes took in the familiar home, but Senri was apparently out for his only pair of leather boots was missing.

She slowly climbed off bed to go find her dress hanging outside in the brilliant, cloudless sky, on the clothing line. A gentle breeze tickled her skin.

At least nothing was torn or frayed; she started to scrutinize for any spots of dirt when a thought occurred to her. The necklace wasn't in her pocket. Could it have dropped into the river when she was trying to cross? What if the fishes ate it? What if it was buried under layers of rocks? How could she have possibly been carrying such an important item then lose it?

Her brows creased in anxiety as a frown spread on her lips. Maybe she should search the river.

…………..

Queen Aimi and Prince Hanabusa sat directly across from each other in the meeting room where a hardwood table stretched on for miles. Portraits of previous rulers were suspended on the snow white walls, a chandelier hung above their heads. It was an ordinary room, made not too fancy.

Aimi, wearing her red hair in curls, sat back in her chair, elbows propped at the arm rest as a devious smile crept to her lip, her eyes glinting amusingly as she broached the topic lightly. "I see that you've got my message. Will you agree with what I have offered?"

Hanabusa's shoulders shook violently, he covered his face with one big hand as a low laughter filled the room, but slowly he recomposed himself. "My apologies," he said abruptly. "But it's such a presumptuous question to ask. If I hadn't come that would have meant no, but since I've come…yes, you should understand my point, nevertheless. I'm not surprised that you're beginning your acts of desperation again to get aid. And I thought you learned a lesson from last time." He rubbed his temples then flashed his cerulean eyes seriously at her.

"You bribed me with your daughter in exchange for my support. Are you sure you want to make that sacrifice?"His voice sounded misleading as if to confuse Aimi, but she couldn't doubt at this time.

"Anything," she said firmly. "Even if it means fighting off the Shiki family, and showing them who the true ruler here is, then yes, I will do what I must and by all means handing over my daughter."

"You're absolutely certain that you want to make that decision? We've sought peace with each other for a few years now although lacked in communication," he hesitated. "Now I don't really know if I should give you my support." He contemplated in silence as Aimi had her gaze elsewhere. She could possibly being using her daughter, him as well, and he wasn't just about to be a piece of chess on the game board.

To her dismay, Hanabusa said, "Besides I don't think I'd be interested in your daughter. I've already got my eye settled on someone." He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and legs as he waited for Queen Aimi to speak.

Aimi gritted her teeth. How could the prince be interested in someone else? Was it a woman from another kingdom or family?

"How is that possible? My daughter definitely should be able to surpass your current interest," Aimi uttered, feeling a bit enraged that Hanabusa is beginning to take back his words.

He smiled lazily at Aimi. "Tell me," he said quietly with some intention. "What do you plan to get out of this war? That is, I'll give you my support if you tell me so."

Aimi glazed suspiciously at him, alarmed and fully perceiving what Hanabusa was behind, but now that they've made peace maybe she could trust him and tell him what she was truly trying to reap out of this, then again she shouldn't risk her chances.

"I'm sure if you had a glance of my daughter that you'd surely agree to take her as my offer for your support," Hanabusa's smile faded away, and he eyed at her with disinterest.

"Amuse me, but I don't think I'd approve of her besides even if I did, I still want to know your ultimate goal--" he stopped mid-sentence, flabbergasted by the portrait brought to the room.

His arms without realizing have broken apart as his eyes widened, absorbing and scanning the image of a young lady smiling faintly. Locks of golden orange hair dangled daintily beside her heart shaped face. Her cobolt eyes couldn't have looked anymore dazzling and sharp, and to make the portrait to perfection, she wore a beautiful dress.

The queen smiled amusingly at the sudden reaction Hanabusa displayed and knew without a doubt that Rima would be no match for his current woman.

"So, have you made up your mind yet?" she asked lightly.

"He grinned and slammed a hand on the table, making it vibrate slightly as he said, "Now…where were we?"

…………….

Rima's search was futile. All Rima got out of it was a drenched dress and cold hands and feet. If her mother ever found her, she'd be doomed. She shook her head. That was the last thought she wanted to think about. She decided to go back to the blacksmith shop, hoping to see Senri there, and he was--working hard as usual, though trying to both manage customers while making armor and weapons.

He arched an eyebrow when he sighted her. "Hey, I thought I told you to stay behind and rest."

Rima smiled softly as she approached the back counter to help the customer and their hands touched momentarily for a split second as they both reached for the money. She drew her hand back first in slight embarrassment as she whirled her head away from him. A rush of blood crawled to her cheeks.

"Sorry," she said quickly and dropped her head towards the ground.

Senri smiled lightly and thanked the man then turned his attention to Rima. "There's nothing to apologize for."

His voice sounded so gentle and reassuring.

"Senri," she said slowly and quietly, slowly spinning on her heel to face him. "Thank you for yesterday. I didn't really thank you properly yesterday yet I still can't get over what happened, but there's also something else bothering me."

Senri had a wide-eyed expression glued to his face. Had she already found out that the necklace was missing? Or…

"Something about your presence makes my heart flutter…you make me happy and safe. And I feel like I can only trust you." She smiled gently. "I think I'm attracted to you," she almost whispered, shying away from his eyes. "But I've got to be kidding myself. I don't deserve to be with someone like you, besides we belong to different parts of the social ladder." She let a laugh come out of her mouth, not even realizing how long it had been since she had last done so. It sounded strange to hear herself laugh because since the war had started, she never found herself able to dwell in happiness. Her life was colored in misery with her distressed and strict mother, so she was glad to be able to laugh again. She never thought it was possible due to her hungry power mother and as years transcended, the atmosphere at home grew worse. Her majesty strongly desired the oblivion of the Shiki family.

While laughing foolishly, she suddenly noticed that tears dripped down onto her hands and couldn't believe that a small matter would get her so sentimental.

She wiped the droplets from her eyes and sniffed, "How foolish of me to be crying over this."

He seized her wrist to stop her from rubbing her eyes anymore. "Rima, it's okay for you to have feelings like that."

Senri pulled her in and hugged her warmly, resting his chin lightly on top of her soft hair.

Rima liked it a lot. She felt completely secured in his arms and wished to be in this position forever. It washed away all the pain and burden she had abruptly brought to herself. She mumbled, "You will always stay by me, right Senri?"

She looked up to see that his blank gaze was fixed ahead at the wall.

He tightened his grip around her petite figure.

……………………

Much to her surprise, Prince Hanabusa claimed to know the whereabouts of Rima yet it bothered her that she couldn't find her. What horrible scouts she recruited not to mention her poor search for her daughter whose life could bring Aimi to glory or destruction and devastation.

And if Hanabusa does as he promised, bring her home to the castle where she will receive maximum punishment; she decided to reward him with something he'd probably favorably accept.

The war distracted and tortured her mind day and night. She learned the arm reluctantly retreated back to land as the Shiki armies are swarming over their territory. Soon enough, she worried; they'd be attacking her castle. But if Hanabusa's army were able to hold them off for long enough, maybe she could discover the power of the necklace itself.

……………………

Darkness slowly painted the sky while Senri and Rima were tidying the shop up for closing. Sometimes there were late customers, and Senri would generously let them buy their items then close.

Today it seemed to be one of those days with customers hurriedly coming to the shop, short of breath, and then place an ordering or receive their pick up.

She heard footsteps approach from behind the back counter where she was busily arranging assorts of boxes with labels. She greeted, not turning her attention to the customer, "Welcome, you're going to be the last customer for the day. How may I help you?" She wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

"I want you," the voice replied and it sounded familiar. Rima laughed lightly and said, "Sorry, but I'm not available. Is there any weapon you'd like to pick up, or make an order?" She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she heaved the last box and stacked it on top of the piled boxes.

"No, but how's about picking up my future bride?" she heard the footfalls come around the counter when a shadow loomed over hers. An arm snaked itself around her neck, and at that instant, she tried to yank the arm off.

She didn't have to look up or whirl her head to see who was daring and conceited enough to do this kind of gesture. "Prince Hanabusa, she said quietly, impatience in her voice. "Let go of me."

He laughed half-heartedly, and then said, "You think I'd really let go of a beautiful woman like you? You're nearly irresistible besides your mother promised me that she'd hand you over in exchange for my support in war."

Rima's fidgeting stopped. What she had just heard was unbelievable to her ears that she could have sworn her heart dangerously skipped a few beats.

Her mother and Prince Hanabusa? How is that possible? Since when did they have such a relationship?

"My mother?" She sounded surprise. "You went to visit that woman…" her voice dropped as her head lowered to the ground. "I don't know who to hate more, but over the years I've grown to have bitter feelings for her even though she was the one who raised me."

Hanabusa quirked a golden eyebrow at the girl then dismissed her little confession. "Well, a promise is a promise. I think we should get going."

He swooped down to carry her, and Rima flung her arms about. "Put me down," she demanded indignantly.

"Or else what?" he teased.

"I'll have your arrogant head on my table for everyone to see," Senri said sarcastically and steadily as a straight line met his lips. "Why Prince Hanabusa, what a pleasant surprise…now would you mind returning my employer?"

Hanabusa glanced at the woman in his arms. Rima wore a furious expression, but Hanabusa smirked. "It's time for her to go home where she really belongs, besides she did mention that this shop was closing for the day," he said then hastily added, "Good-bye!" And with that, he darted out of the shop and climbed into the carriage. He heard the hollow footsteps running after him.

"Senri! Help me!" Rima screamed as she slapped the back of Hanabusa, which felt like a hard rock.

"Don't worry Rima, I'm coming to get--" Sadly, he was never able to finish his sentence for unexpected groups of soldiers greeted him warmly at the front. He tried to weave through them as they jabbered on happily, but it was too late, the carriage had started to wheel away. Rima looked on sadly out the window, watching Senri struggle yet the crowd kept ushering him back to the shop.

She clasped a hand over her mouth and turned away from the window as horrid images flashed in her mind of her dreaded home, her torturous future, and whatnot. She swallowed hard; trying to blink back the tears, but eventually broke into fits of sobs.

Hanabusa, sitting across from her, just sighed and stared at the scenery the night had provided—dim stars hovering above them, almost burning out of fuel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello fellow readers. I know it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize for such sluggish updates ):. I wanted to add two chapters for this update, but apparently the other chapter hasn't been written yet. Sorry! D:. I've just been so busy with school (I know it's the lamest excuse), but I thank you to all of those reviewers who continue to read and support this story.**

Everything seemed out of place. While everyone groggily staggered like a bunch of zombies, Takuma zipped his way from his majesty's room. He had obviously received an important notification this early in the morning.

It was the return of Princess Rima, and Takuma was unsure of how to read Queen Aimi's expression because she seemed neutral to it—neither furious or delighted that she'd come back.

He knew something was clearly wrong, but he didn't know what; he was just following orders to greet Rima for her return.

As he made his way through the creaking large doors, he heard the gallops of horses from not too far, heavy footsteps scuffed against the ground.

Takuma stretched his head and shielded his eyes from the pouring sunlight; and he couldn't help but bite the bottom of his lip uneasily.

He watched Prince Hanabusa dismount from the carriage, then Princess Rima herself, who had an expression of a red tomato—Takuma took a closer look to notice that her eyes were swollen.

"Why Prince Hanabusa, I'm very pleased that you returned in such short time," Takuma gave a slight bow, and Hanabusa just grinned triumphantly. "Ahh, a man always keeps his word," he replied and went on ahead, leaving Rima behind who was in distress and agony.

At first he wasn't sure how to approach her, but unexpectedly, he found himself making his way to her and asked, "Prince---Rima," he abruptly corrected himself as he suddenly remembered how she disliked her formal title. "Are you well?" he asked out of courtesy.

"Do I look fine at all?" she retorted and harshly wiped a tear that was beginning to drip down.

"No," Takuma said quietly, lowering his eyes to the ground. He knew why she had been crying.

"It's not what you really think Takuma," her voice broke through his thoughts as he lifted his emerald gaze to meet her eyes. "I know what you're probably thinking—that I'm babying over my return and mother's torturous rule, but I'm not…if you ever get the chance…"she trailed off for a moment then continued, "you'd understand someday."

"I see," Takuma simple replied, and then gestured for the princess to enter the castle where a dreaded welcome was awaiting.

…………………………

"Senri! Help me!" The resonance of her words greatly brought distraught on him. He couldn't help but have flashbacks of her being taken away—was it for the good or bad? It was good in a sense now that they are separated, maybe intimate feelings would wear off, evanesced to the shadows where they shall never rise again, and at the same time it was bad because…well, he didn't really know, but his mind was in a state of blankness and turmoil. He sighed.

"Is something the matter?" He jerked slightly, startled by the feminine voice that invaded his thought. He swiveled on his heel to face the lady who looked like she was in her mid-forties, wrinkles creased her brow, but her gentle eyes showed much purity and gentleness in her.

"Hello ma'am. I apologize for not assisting you any sooner," Senri said, but she shrugged. "You seemed like you were in deep thought, so I decided to give you a little time," the woman explained.

He nodded a bit as he took the slip she slid across the counter top. "Whatever is troubling you, I suggest you go fix the problem."

Senri gave a light smile, handing over her order. "Ahh…now isn't that what everyone says? My problem is much more complicated than it seems." His smile faded quickly.

"You know you'd have to meet it face to face eventually. You can't always run from anything because one day they will come back to haunt you." Her narrow gaze ran across Senri's calm expression.

"I thank you for the advice, and I bid you a good day," he tried to put a smile and waved lazily.

……………………..

They were slowly making their way to the throne room where Rima knew her mother would be waiting—and she didn't know what kind of emotions should be surging through her—the fury that Hanabusa provoked, or a little irritation that she's back home, the last place she wanted to go.

Takuma rapped the door, and a soft reply told him to open the door; the wooden door creaked open, and Rima gave a heavy sigh.

Takuma made eye contact with her, and a small smile slipped on his lip as he gave her a light squeeze on the shoulder. She stepped inside a bright lit room where she saw her mother sitting on her throne—a surprisingly calm expression rested on her face.

"Well Rima," a crooked smile curved on her lip. "It's been how long since I last saw you? I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't be able to find your way home…"

Rima lifted her gaze to see Aimi's expression change violently as she abruptly stood up and stalked over to Rima.

A stinging pain crossed her cheek,and Rima felt a few tear drops fly out of her eyes. "Disobedient! You're just like her! Why wouldn't you just listen to a word I say? I had to search many days for you, and if it weren't for Prince Hanabusa, I don't think I would have been able to find you." Her shoulders heaved and blood suffused her pale skin.

Rima held onto the throbbing pain on her cheek, but she retorted without shame, "And you're just using me to become his bride for the sake of this kingdom's honor! You despicable and heartless mother!" She flung her hands in the air. "How would you feel to be separated by a loved one? I don't think you'd--"

A loud slap echoed in the room. "Rima! How dare you speak to me like that! I'm your mother! And you listen to my orders. Naïve people like you would never understand what's going on." She shouted, and then asked suspiciously, a narrowed gaze fixated on Rima. "Where's that necklace?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rima mumbled and turned her head away to avoid Aimi's glaze.

This made Aimi angrier; she seized Rima's wrist harshly and whirled Rima. "You know pretty-well what I'm talking about Rima. Stop evading the question. I know you have it with you because we've searched thoroughly every inch of this castle and not a single person or area had the necklace."

Rima bit her lip and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"What's even stranger is that it disappeared right after you ran away," Aimi added to the suspicion. "So tell me…where is it?" Her voice was impatient and furious.

"I don't have it. It's no longer in my possession," Rima replied straightforwardly, retracting her wrist from Aimi whose eyes grew wide, and she was prepared to send another heavy blow until a strong arm stopped her.

"Queen Aimi," Hanabusa's voice interfered. "I think if you send another blow to her, you will mar this beautiful face," he pointed at Rima's red cheek.

"Prince Hanabusa," Aimi's voice sounded shocked and bewildered. "What are you doing here…?"

"I'd like to know what you're up to."

"Rima deserves more than this. She lost something very valuable to our family." Aimi explained.

Hanabusa released Aimi's arm and said, "Whatever it may be, I'd be a bit happier if this punishment were postponed otherwise I might have to repeal our agreement." His face held a solemn expression.

Aimi threw a quick glare at Rima, and then scoffed, "Very well. I will comply until after the marriage. She is after all, my daughter no matter what."

"Hmph," a sly, dark grin crossed Hanabusa's lips as he stole Rima away from the queen; Rima walked out in silence, staring at the back of Hanabusa's head.

………………..

Once they were far enough from the room, Rima protested, "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" She ripped out of Hanabusa's grip. "I don't need your sympathy Hanabusa." She huffed indignantly.

Hanabusa shot a sideway glance at her, and for some reason, Rima suddenly twitched in uneasiness. "You were powerless in that situation Rima. I don't want to see you--"

"Thanks for your concern Hanabusa, but it's my problem," Rima snapped, a fist curling in her hand. Her voice lowered, "I don't even know where the family treasure went."

Hanabusa's shoulders shook as a guffaw erupted from him; his face hidden in his big hands. Rima narrowed her eyes at him and planted her hands on her hip. "What?" she asked, a little irked.

He didn't answer immediately, but after a moment of silence, he said, cracking an eye open, "Rima, Rima, Rima. Princess Rima…why must you put up a pretense? I don't understand. You try to show a strong character in you yet inside, you're really some childish and helpless person."

"What are you implying Hanabusa? I'm not that kind of person." She said defensively but doubt layered in her words.

"I sense your uncertainty Rima…don't hide or run from the truth. There's really a lot you still don't know, and I admit that I don't know everything either."

Rima, who was growing more peeved as he spoke, swiveled on her heel to walk away.

Hanabusa's cool blue eyes trailed after her, and he said, "You're only running Rima….by the way my mother will be coming to meet you tomorrow."

She pretended to ignore him and kept moving forward.

…………………

His mother is coming to visit. Rima rapidly returned to her bedroom and plopped flat on bed to think.

Even though, her small reunion with her mother was cut short, she was somewhat glad that Hanabusa showed up. It was unpleasant to be back under her mother's wing—there was no more security, and the atmosphere at home had suddenly changed.

But what he said earlier about her. Could it be true? Was she really running from something?

She stared up the ceiling and let herself immerse into deep thoughts; had she truly been weak from the start? If it weren't for Senri who was able to care for her, teach her, and hospitalize her, what kind of person would she become? She did feel a bit useless and felt like a burden to some people. Did she rely too much on others? What about her independence and strength? Where did they go?

Then other thoughts popped into mind. Did Ruka run away for her freedom? So that she could find herself, or was she really a bad daughter?

"Ugh, this is too much, I don't want to think about this," she rolled over in bed and stuffed her face in the pillow, breathing in a sweet scent. She wished she was with Senri. A warm embrace, even a silly smile would be comforting to Rima. "Just…what are you doing Senri?" She whispered and leaned one side of her cheek on the pillow and looked out longingly through the caged window.

**I know it's not the best update. Bear with me :). There are many faulty things here. If you'd like to point them out, please leave a review...otherwise....just review! Thanks again!**


End file.
